


7. things you said while we were driving

by livepoultryfreshkilled



Series: minific prompts! [1]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: ADHD Siobhan "Shiv" Roy, BPD Siobhan "Shiv" Roy, Bisexual Siobhan "Shiv" Roy, Bisexual Tom Wambsgans, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Thanksgiving, Trans Tom Wambsgans, and also, i also diagnose him with Love He Wife disorder, i diagnose tom with goofball disorder, not mentioned i just wanted to let u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livepoultryfreshkilled/pseuds/livepoultryfreshkilled
Summary: tom takes shiv to her first wambsgans thanksgiving!
Relationships: Siobhan "Shiv" Roy/Tom Wambsgans
Series: minific prompts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888117
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	7. things you said while we were driving

**Author's Note:**

> for @KlTTENMITTENS on twitter!

“I’m so jazzed!”

“Jazzed?” Shiv looks at Tom bemusedly. The yellow-gold sunlight is soaking into her hair and dripping down her face. Oh, how she glows.

“Yeah, jazzed! I mean, aren’t you? Your first Wambsgans Thanksgiving! This is monumental, Shiv,” Tom grins at her incredulous laugh, “they should declare a national holiday.”

“Tom, Thanksgiving  _ is _ a national holiday.”

“Well, this is more important.” He reaches over to squeeze Shiv’s hand. He knows she’s excited. He doesn’t know if she’s ever had a non-Roy Thanksgiving, if she’s ever walked through a holiday without looking for minefields.

He hopes this is nice for her, that she will relax. His smile widens when she threads their fingers together.

“As nice as this is, I’m not sure me spending the break with your family is more important than, like, America’s first meal.”

“Well, I’m sure,” and he is, in this car on the I-95 to Saint Paul. They decided to take the road trip there, on a whim. Hours and hours in a cramped car, days with only one other person on a traffic-choked highway. Tom wouldn’t trade it for the world. “You’re more important than some dumb country.”

_ “‘Some dumb country?’” _

“Oh, pish-posh, America’s great and all, but, you know. You’re better.”

“Than  _ America?” _

“Yes, than America! Or, I’m sorry, did I  _ marry _ _America?”_ When Shiv snorts at Tom’s shameless doubling-down, he does, too. 

“God, what the fuck?” she laughs, not unkindly. “I can’t believe you called America ‘dumb’ the day before Thanksgiving.”

“Who’s gonna know? This act of treason is between you and me, Siobhan,” Tom tells her, nudging her shoulder conspiratorially.

Shiv laughs again, softly. She can be so soft sometimes, so gentle, and Tom is struck by the intimacy of this exchange. How weird they are, how happy. How wonderful it is, to be in love and alive in time for the holiday season.

_ Exit onto I-35 East to Saint Paul, _ adds the GPS. Tom untangles their hands to pull into their left. 

“You’re a strange, strange man, Wambsgans,” Shiv chides, but it is toothless, because he can feel the fondness radiating off her.

  
_ “Your _ strange man, buttercup.” 

**Author's Note:**

> livepoultryfreshkilled on tumblr! if you leave kudos we're kissing and if you leave a comment its with tongue


End file.
